Holding Back the Truth
by ThatGirl19
Summary: This takes place during Everglades & Allygators. What really happened in the swamp when Trish and Dez were alone? ;


**Here is my newest Trez one-shot! It takes place in the swamp when Trish and Dez were alone in Everglades & Allygators. As well as the hug scene. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Trez. Just sayin'.  
**

* * *

Trish tripped over another vine in the muggy forest. "Dez! Where are we going? This is extremely annoying."

Dez stopped filming and looked at Trish. "We are looking for big mama, duh!"

"I am aware of that, but if I am out here another hour I am going to die of thirst. I already drank the rest of my water and needed to clean my hands off." Trish whined.

Dez rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't remind me." He mumbled.

"Look, I am just sick of this crazy hot weather, and we aren't going to find big mama or whatever and I mostly can't stand being out here with you." Trish listed off all the bad things.

Dez turned to Trish. "I gave you a twenty to come out here with me; therefore, you will stop whining and continue with me."

Trish glared, causing Dez to squeal a little and jump back. "I mean, please?" he whimpered.

"You know, this doesn't seem worth it. You can have your twenty back and I'll leave you here for big mama. Yeah, that seems to work." She responded, turning on her heal to leave.

"But Trishhhh!" Dez whined.

"Why didn't you take Austin if you needed somebody to be with you? Why waste the twenty bucks on me?" She responded angrily, turning on him.

"Because Austin needs to finish his song," Dez then looked away. "And cause like I said at least to me you are my friend, and I like hanging out with you sometimes." He mumbled.

"Yeah well freckles…wait what?" she responded, shocked. "Did you just say you _like _hanging out with me?"

His face durned a shade of red. "Well…yeah as long as you aren't hitting me. I think I can deal with the whining."

Trish pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't whine that much!"

"Do too!" Dez said in a childish form.

"Nuhuh!" Trish responded, equally childish.

"YUHUH!" He yelled getting closer.

This went on until they were right in each other's faces, both scowling like kids.

Suddenly, a flash back hit Trish, hard. It was game night. In the hallway. Ally. Ally was there. Her words rang in her head. _"Maybe it's time to start thinking about the fact that you may have feelings for Dez." _

The scowl dropped from her face and she just started into the blue eyes in front of her. Dez's scowl dropped, and a confused look exchanged itself on his face.

Suddenly Trish shook her head and let out a laugh, making Dez jump back.

"What?" he said, confusedly.

"I just remembered something Ally said, and it made me laugh." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh! Well, what'd she say?" Dez got a smile on his face, wanting a good laugh.

"Ok, well, get this." She started cracking up. "She thinks I have _feelings _for you." She started laughing louder and went to wipe the tears off her eyes from laughing so hard.

Dez's face dropped. "Haha…yeah…funny…" he mumbled, putting one hand on his neck.

She turned to him, still laughing a bit. "Ridiculous, right?"

"Yup. Hey, let's keep walking." He tried to quickly change the subject.

"Wait. What's your problem freckles? Why didn't you find that the slightest bit funny?" She had calmed down completely, and looked mad that he hadn't laughed.

"Because I want to laugh at myself, Trish." He painfully let out.

"What do you mean, laugh at yourself?" Trish chuckled out.

He turned on her, and he actually looked angry. Not a feature you normally would see on the freckled boy.

"You laughed because Ally thinks you like me, but you don't because there are a billion things wrong with me. Why is that funny?" He let out.

Trish's expression turned to one of confusion. "I…I didn't say there was anything wrong with you. I just said I didn't like you like that. Plus, if anything _you _would be the first to like me." She let out, giggling again at the supposed ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Haha you are TOO funny Trish. If anything, you would fall for Dr. Dez. And you would fall hard." He scoffed and then proceeded to wink at her, which caused her to crack up again.

"So not true!" She responded, once she caught her breath.

Dez walked closer to her. "It's ok, I know you can't deny the Dez the master director."

He whipped out his camera and turned it on to record. He then shot it in several directions, acting professional. He then shot it at Trish, who proceeded to go cross eyed and purse her lips, cocking her head to one side. Dez cracked up and set the camera on a nearby branch, forgetting to turn it off.

He noticed Trish's back was turned, as she was digging through her bag. Coming up behind her, he leaped at her, growling loudly.

Trish let out a blood curdling shriek that woke some birds in a nearby tree.

"NOT COOL FRECKLES!" She yelled at him, and started chasing him in a circle.

Suddenly Dez tripped on a branch and went flying to the ground with a loud thump. Luckily, Trish came to a halt, just in time to keep herself from tripping over him. He sat up and rubbed the arm he landed on.

"That really hurt…" he mumbled.

"Do you need help up, Dez?" She laughed out.

He nodded his head and reached his hand out. She grabbed it and pulled him upward. They were extremely close together, and Trish held onto his hand.

He looked down at her and she looked up. "You know you want to, Trish." He smirked at her.

"What?" She took a step back, dropping his hand. "Do what?" Her face blushing furiously.

"If you had the chance, you would have kissed me right there!" he yelled out and then his eyes went wide.

"LIES! You would have kissed me!" She yelled back.

"Really?" Dez stepped closer to Trish.

"Y-Y-Yup" she stuttered out, suddenly nervous from the closeness.

"I think you would." He said, with a knowing tone to his voice.

"No you would!" She yelled back.

"No, you would!" He returned the yell.

Suddenly Trish grabbed Dez's neck and pulled him down and placed her lips on his.

He was shocked at first, his eyes open wide.

She pushed him back after a moment, and looked as though she might actually cry from how nervous she was.

"Told you you would…" Dez laughed. "But you know what?" He let out quietly.

She looked up at him with that nervous look still on her face.

"So would I." He whispered, as he pulled Trish back in and put his lips back on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they backed up a bit, so Trish was against a tree. It was as if two perfect puzzle pieces had finally come together, completely the whole puzzle. The kiss grew as Dez's arms wrapped around her waist as she continued to lean against a tree.

They pulled away momentarily, both breathing heavily. She looked up at him.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

"What we have both wanted for a while…" he whispered, and then proceeded to kiss her again. This time however, Trish pushed him back.

"We can't do this." She whispered.

Dez placed his hand on his neck once more-his nervous habit. "Yeah, you're probably right…and Austin can't know what happened." Dez added on quickly.

"Neither can Ally!" Trish let out. They both let out sighs.

"So we are agreed, this never happened?" Trish finally let out.

"Agreed. We need to go back to normal." Dez nodded.

"So let's get back to looking for Big Mama." Trish rolled her eyes. Dez's eyes lit up once more and he ran and grabbed his camera excitedly.

Moments later Trish was panicked from Dez saying he saw Big Mama. Turns out it was a baby Alligator.

He made a crack about her hair, and she responded back with her usual Trish way.

Things seemed to be back to normal.

* * *

Once everyone was back at Sonic Boom, Dez mentioned he had filmed a monster movie. He played it, and Trish came on the screen. She held in a smile, because she remembered that moment. Then the final scene showed, with her being goofy, and her smile grew more because it was before anything had happened, it was a cute moment when they were just joking around with one another.

The video ended and Dez turned to Trish, looking for approval.

She turned on him and put on her angry face, trying to remember she was supposed to be acting normal. "You made a monster movie about me?"

However, she couldn't help it, it really was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her. "I love it!" She yelled out, and reached in grasping Dez around the waist.

Dez had forgotten where he was and hugged Trish back, taking in her scent and all. It seemed as if they were just lost in the moment.

They pulled away and looked at each other, arms still wrapped around one another. Dez immediately realized what they did and looked shocked. Trish was still lost in time momentarily, looking deep into his blue eyes. However she soon realized what had happened and it was as if the consent was mutual.

They both pretended to be disgusted and pulled away from one another.

Soon they realized Ally and Austin had vanished.

Dez reached behind the counter and pulled out the DVD of the monster film. "Here, have this copy, I have more." He smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling down at the DVD.

"I have to head home…I'll see you later?" He smiled. She simply nodded her head.

He ran out of Sonic Boom and instead of heading home, he sat down at a nearby table in the food court and pulled out his camera.

Trish, alone in Sonic Boom, put the DVD in the DVD player again and watched it smiling, remembering the fun moments they had had that day, as well as the moment they had pretended didn't happen. She found herself just staring at the final frame, her cross eyed, and just smiling sadly and placed her finger to her lips, remembering the pressure of his lips on hers.

Back at the food court, Dez was flipping through the extra film when something he hadn't noticed caught his eye. He sat and watched the multiple kisses that had happened with him and Trish, documented forever. He felt the familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach and brought his fingers to his lips, brushing them momentarily. He could still feel the echo of her lips on his lips.

No matter what either one of them had said, it would never be quite normal again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know. :)**


End file.
